Two Roads
by thugrose
Summary: 6 prisoners sit in the skybox waiting, we don't know them yet, but soon we will. They are The 100, but their names are not Clarke, Finn or Octavia. They are at a crossroads. Soon, they will embark upon a journey to return "home". Yet, when they arrive, they will find a world in which mistakes are fatal and ignorance is death. Can they survive?


Two Roads

The Ark is failing, Chancellor Jaha stands stoic, the fate of his people rests on his shoulders. Clarke Griffin sits, alone  
with nothing but the stars for company. Bellamy Blake's heart races and his palms sweat, the cold steel of the gun  
burns his side as he walks. Octavia Blake glares at the grey walls of her cell, the ache of loneliness ever-present. Finn  
Collins sighs and stares longingly at the emptiness of space, the boredom is suffocating. 6 Others sit in their cells, we  
don't know them yet but soon we will. They, like Clarke, Finn, Octavia and many others are at a crossroads. Soon, they  
will be dropped, into a whole new world. A world in which mistakes are fatal and ignorance is a death sentence. Can  
this motley crew teens survive? Only time will tell.

* * *

Two road's these travelers will take,

on a journey that may bring heartache, but do not despair at their grand thoroughfare for they small emerge,

battered but unbroken.

* * *

Hi, I'm currently looking for some fresh characters for an AU in the 100 Fandom. I got this idea for writing an AU story

filled with OC characters created by the readers. This premise fascinates me and so I've decided to sort of test the

waters with this fic. The premise is fairly simple, you the readers make and submit characters and I write the story. For

this story, in particular, I am accepting around 5 or 6 OC's. These OC's will be members of the original 100 and this

story will be told from their POV. It will be a combination of some AU elements and standard canon. It will still feature

the main cast of the show, but they probably won't interact with most of the OC's until the story progresses.

* * *

If you want to submit a character to be featured in the story.

follow the character sheet I've provided(if you don't I will be very sad)

avoid submitting carbon copies of characters from the show.

don't submit unbalanced or Mary Sue characters.

if something isn't clear in the sheet, don't be afraid to add it yourself.

for submissions is April 28th(this is flexible within reason) I have a vague outline of the first few chapters so once I get submissions ill start writing. Release date for first chapter should be 3-4 days after the deadline depending on how many submissions I get.

your character sheets via PM. Just click the message thing next on my profile.

Feel free to pm me if you have any questions.

* * *

General 100 OC character sheet

(*)means optional

(inside brackets means Is my explanation for what I'm looking for — feel free to add additional comments(for context) onto the ends of your answers)

Basic

Name: (First Middle* and Last)

Nicknames: (*)

Age: (12-19 is what I would suggest theirs some wiggle room but be reasonable)

Gender:

Race:

Character Development

Backstory: (This is the meat of the character — this helps explain and justify certain things about your character(if you want them to have certain skills or personality traits ex[medical/survival/diplomatic skills] you can be as creative as you want within reason — nobody who grew up on a space station is gonna to suddenly become bear Gryll's.

Which station were they born on: (Tesla, Prison, Mecha, Hydra, factory, arrow, Alpha, Agro — The actual 100 lore on the individual stations is a little bit sparse so you can make some creative inferences to spice it up. This portion tells us about your characters social class and lets me figure out how they will react to certain characters initially.

Personality: (This is very open. I want both good and bad, this and backstory is where you sell your character. The more detailed you write them the easier it is for me. Please remember that the best characters aren't perfect. Also, I'd rather not have cut and paste versions of different main characters from the show.)

What Faults Will They Face During the Story: (How will their personality impede them in the story. This isn't just about how their flaws will impede them but also how their strengths will impede them. Ex In the show Finn's loyalty to Clarke — this is objectively a good trait yet it led him to commit mass murder in her name.)

How Will They Change During the Story:(This is more for you than me — this gives me an idea of how you think the character will grow.)

What crime did they commit: (Be original and unique.)

What is Their Biggest Aspiration:

What do they wish for:(*)

How self-confident is s/he?:

How do they see him/herself?:

Greatest fear:

Other fears/phobias:

Character's darkest/deepest secret:

Motto:(*)

Describe their morals:(Do they believe in the status quo or not)

What humiliates your character:(what event(past) or possible future events would hurt them. This could be something small and unexpected or something huge.)

Follow up

How would your character react at their worst moment:

Appearance

Hair

Colour:

Texture:

Style:

Other:

Eyes:

Colour:

Shape:

Size:

Face:(describe this briefly)

Height:(feet + inch's plz I suck at metric)

Weight:(Pounds because Kg's screw with my head)

General Body Shape: (Are they muscular, Tall, short, Thicc, slim or unremarkable) This goes along with the numbers I just want to know Basically how you would describe them:

Facial quirks:(do they have a thousand yard stare/do they have a good poker face ETC.)

Mannerisms:(* do they walk funny, do they stand at attention or slouch.

Habits:(* ex Do they do weird shit like putting the milk in the bowl before the cereal. Basically I want to know any unique things that set them apart from others when doing normal stuff)

How do they talk:(are they snarky, condescending, calm, diplomatic, measured, tactful or tactless or do they have problems with authority. ETC)

Identifying Features:(Do they have Scars, tattoos, piercings, missing limbs/How do they look to others do they seem intimidating, pitiful, dangerous, unremarkable, boring.) This is what makes your character unique and makes sure the reader can always recognize them:(Briefly describe them)

Clothing Style: (Optional)

What Makes Them Stand Out or blend in:

What Other Skills Do They Have:

What weakness do those skills have:

How Do They react under pressure: (I want the good and the bad)

How does fear affect them:(I expect both the good and the bad)

Follow up

What would send them into a panic:everybody has something that terrifies them so much they stop functioning.)

How do they react to conflict:(This should fit with your backstory and personality. Imagine how they would react based off of that.

What Are Their Faults:(Be real about this[This isn't a job interview ie minor flaws like working to hard aren't what I'm looking for)

Other Stuff

Fair warning your characters may have to change for the purpose of creating a decent narrative (This could mean, losing limbs, changing personality, changing aspirations, or fears. ETC. (besides losing limbs)This will only happen if you don't give me enough detail to figure out what you want.)

Any Items That Have A Personal Connection to Your Character:

Anything Else You Want to Tell Me About Your Character:(if I missed something or if you want to explain something about the character.)


End file.
